Biography of a Teenage Heart
by shyguy1987
Summary: It is Sakura and companies first year of High School. Many changes are coming Sakura & company's way. Will they be ready for what comes ahead? Please R&R. CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Syaoran's Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer- I do not own Cardcaptors or any of its characters.

Author's Note- Well, this is my second fanfic so far. I am also planning on writing one for Gundam Wing and quite possibly Zoids. Well, in this fanfic, Sakura and Syaoran are both in their freshman year of high school. I hope you all like it. So here goes nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Sakura, you're going to be late for your first day of high school."

Sakura jumped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom for a shower. She nearly pushed her father down the stairs in doing so.

Normally, Sakura would be devastated, being the first day of school and all, but this year was different. You see; this whole summer was a complete bore fest. Most of her friends left to summer camps. Tomoyo was sent to a music and choir camp, Chiharu was sent to a cheerleading camp, and Syaoran went back to China to visit his parents. She hasn't heard a word from him since and was very excited to see how he was doing. Meiling's dad got a new job somewhere in China and they moved before the last school year had ended, so Sakura was all alone during the summer.

Sakura was trying to multi task by brushing her teeth during her shower. As soon as she finished, she dried off and ran back to her room to pick out her outfit. She went clothes shopping the day before so that she could have a few new outfits for the school year, but she couldn't seem to find anything to wear. It took her atleast five minutes to realize that she had already picked out an outfit last night, and sure enough, it was lying on top of her bedside table. She speedily put on her clothes, grabbed her schoolbag, and ran downstairs.

"Bye dad, see you after school."

"Hold on, aren't you going to eat first?"

"No time, I'm gonna be late."

Before Sakura's dad could explain that he had only said that to get her out of bed, she had already ran out the door and was nowhere to be seen.

As Sakura ran through her neighborhood to her new school, she met up with Tomoyo and Chiharu. The three of them walked the rest of the way to the school, talking about what each of them did during the summer. Sakura felt a little left out of the conversation, she stayed home much of the time watching old movies and eating Ben & Jerry's. Luckily, she made sure to get plenty of exercise so that she wouldn't lose her figure.

It turns out that Tomoyo met a boy while at camp.

"His name is Teraku, and he plays the electric guitar. He is absolutely dreamy"

"Well, did you get his number," asked Chiharu.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am? Of course I did."

All three of them started giggling.

"So Chiharu, how was your summer?" asked Sakura.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was pretty dull. Everything they taught us I already knew. My parents accidentally signed me up for a beginners cheerleading camp. I wish I could've stayed here with Sakura instead," said Chiharu.

"Alright, lets make sure that all of us stay here next summer so that we are all guaranteed a good time. How about it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Agreed," responded Chiharu.

"Sounds great," added Sakura.

By this time, the three of them had already gotten to the school. It was so big, and there were so many people walking around outside the entrance.

Sakura couldn't wait to see if she got in the same classes as her friends. They all made sure to choose the same electives, but that doesn't always work.

Just then Sakura could here someone calling her name from behind her. The voice was a little unfamiliar so she hesitated to turn around, hoping that it wasn't one of those boys from 8th grade that would keep using those dumb pick up lines.

The voice was getting close fast, so Sakura began to turn around, ready to reject another pitiful excuse for a guy. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she went into offensive mode. She instinctively threw a punch at him but missed and fell face first onto the sidewalk. It wasn't enough to make her cry, but it hurt quite a bit.

She was gently helped up, but neither by Chiharu nor Tomoyo.

"Get your hands off me you creep," shouted Sakura.

"So now I'm a creep am I?"

Sakura looked up to see whom it was speaking to her, but couldn't believe her eyes. It was Syaoran, but not the same Syaoran that she knew before the summer. His voice had changed, not by much, but you wouldn't be able to tell who he was by his voice alone. It also seemed that he hit a sudden growth spurt, and on top of that, he had muscles. He wasn't puny anymore; he was built.

"Syaoran, is that really you?" asked Sakura.

"No, I'm Donkey Kong. Of course it's me Sakura, who else could it be," replied Syaoran.

"B-b-but you look... different," retorted Sakura.

"Oh yeah, about that. You see, when I got back home, my family threw a Welcome Home/Going Away party for me. It seems like my mom had decided to send me to military camp for the summer. I didn't want to, but my mom insisted. She said that it would build character and help me achieve more in life. They were really tough at the camp, and the officer in charge of my squad decided to make me his "special project". He said that I was the puniest boy he had ever seen. It wasn't fun, but my mom was right, it was for the best. I haven't felt this good in a long time," explained Syaoran.

Sakura started to stutter something, but before she could finish, the first bell rang and none of them had gotten their schedules yet. They all ran inside to grab their schedules.

Their plan of getting the same schedule didn't work, but Sakura at least has a class with each of them. Chiharu was in Sakura's Algebra 2 class, Tomoyo was in Sakura's Web Design class, and Syaoran had P.E. with her. The only class they each had together was homeroom, which was all right with each of them. Besides, they can always meet up during lunch to hang out together.

The four of them ran off to homeroom and got in right before the late bell rang. The teacher assigned everyone seats, and as luck had it, they were each assigned at different corners of the class. The teacher introduced herself as Miss Nakamura, and then she proceeded to give some speech about setting goals for yourself and stuff, but Sakura wasn't hearing a word of anything she said. She still couldn't get over how much Syaoran changed in just one summer.

In fact, for the rest of the day, that was all Sakura could think of.


	2. The Walk Back Home

Disclaimor- I don't own CCS or any of its characters. But one day I will… Mwahahahahaha!

Author's Note- Well, it has taken me a while since I have updated. I am terribly sorry but I have been a little distracted. I hope this chapter came out fine. I kinda forced myself to write it so the ideas didn't come out naturally like they usually do. I'll try and update faster next time. DARN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the first day of school was over. Sakura was very happy with her first day, aside from the fact that she had more textbooks than she had hoped for, all her teachers were very nice and some occasionally slid jokes in the lessons. The best thing about the day was that Sakura had no homework whatsoever. Her teachers had decided to go easy on the students since it was their first day off summer vacation.

As Sakura exited the school doors, she could see Chiharu waiting for her anxiously next to one of the benches set up on the schoolyard. Sakura waved at her to catch her attention and without a second though, Chiharu ran up to Sakura and asked how her day had gone. While in mid conversation, Tomoyo came skipping out of the school with a huge smile on her face. Now, it isn't odd to see Tomoyo smiling or even skipping along but there was definitely a reason for her cheeriness.

"You are never going to guess who is in my biology class!" shouted Tomoyo.

Without even letting Sakura or Chiharu try and guess, she blurted the answer out herself.

"Teraku is in my class!" answered Tomoyo.

It took a while for Sakura and Chiharu to process this through their brains, but after a few seconds they remembered the conversation they had in the morning; Teraku is that boy she had met in camp.

"You never told me he went to this school", said Chiharu.

"Well, the truth is I didn't know either. I never got the chance to ask him what school he was going to. This is such a great coincidence", said Tomoyo happily.

"What grade is he in?" asked Chiharu.

"Well, he's a sophomore, so he's in tenth", replied Tomoyo.

"That's great news Tomoyo, good for you", responded Sakura.

With that, both Tomoyo and Chiharu stared at Sakura bewilderedly. Sakura didn't sound like herself; she seemed distracted. Normally she would be jumping up and down with the both of them, but she did the exact opposite. She didn't seem at all that excited about Tomoyo's day. So Chiharu changed the subject to try and get a reaction from Sakura.

"So Tomoyo, have you seen how all the girls were checking out Syaoran? He definitely made heads turn", said Chiharu.

It seems like that caught Sakura's attention, because the second Chiharu said that, Sakura started playing with her hair. Obviously it bothered Sakura that Syaoran was getting so much attention, but Chiharu wasn't about to mention it yet, she was going to wait for Sakura to admit that she liked him. Besides, Sakura would deny it if they accused her of being interested in him.

Finally, Syaoran met up with the three girls at the schoolyard.

"Sorry, I got a little lost, I couldn't find a way out of this school. It's so big", mentioned Syaoran.

Now that the whole gang was here, they started their walk back home. Sakura was surprisingly quiet for most of the walk back, whilst the rest of them talked about the events planned for the school year. One of the reasons they had chosen to go to this school was that it had a great academic reputation and that it was probably one of the only schools that are fun (or as fun as a school can be). Aside from the regular football games they have scheduled, there are plenty of field trips, contests, and even talent shows. These are just some the things the school offers to help students unwind during the school. Syaoran also mentioned that he was constantly being told that he should try out for one of the sports teams in the school. Personally, he didn't want to, but since it might help him get a scholarship, he was giving it some thought.

Sakura just stared at the sidewalk the whole walk home, never looking up.

"Hey, could you two do me a favor?" whispered Syaoran to Chiharu and Tomoyo.

Both the girls slowly nodded, careful not to let Sakura notice.

"Could you two run ahead so I can speak with Sakura alone?" asked Syaoran.

Almost instantly, Chiharu pushed Tomoyo and challenged her to see who could get home fastest.

"READY… SET… GO," screamed the two.

Syaoran was surprised at how much of a fast thinker Chiharu was, she is pretty clever; for a cheerleader that is.

"Hey Sakura,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

For about a minute Sakura didn't answer. It almost looked like she hadn't heard his question. Right when Syaoran was going to ask again, Sakura answered.

"Of course I'm okay. Why? Am I acting weird?"

"Well, either you're searching the sidewalk for stray pennies, or you sprained your neck and you can't move it from the position it's in, and I highly doubt it. You haven't taken your eyes off the floor."

"I'm okay. Really. I'm just stressed out with school."

Sakura felt bad for lying to Syaoran. Her first day of school had gone very well, there was no reason to be "stressed" with it, but she couldn't think any other excuse. But at the same time, she didn't know exactly what to tell him. She honestly didn't know why she was acting this way, but she did know the cause of her weird behavior; and she wasn't about to tell Syaoran.

Finally, Sakura could see her home in the distance.

"See you tomorrow Syaoran."

"Okay. See you at Phys Ed tomorrow."

Sakura dashed for the door almost tripping over the water hose. Sakura had forgotten all about having Phys Ed with Syaoran. She could barely survive just those few minutes with Syaoran. She didn't know how to act anymore around Syaoran, and now she is going to be two hours in a class with him. It's not that she didn't want to, she did want to have him for a class. But she also never expected to feel the way she does about him. She finally got to her room, locked the door, and fell on her bed. She didn't notice when, but she was crying. Perhaps the tears started outside or when she dropped on the bed, but one thing was for sure, Sakura is not the type to cry without a reason.


	3. Pizza Anyone?

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfic now would I. Oo

Author's Note- Well I finally got out of my writer's block. You can thank Chinita92 for "pushing" me to continue the story. I know I would've finished it eventually but I just have been a little distracted. Well, enough talk, it is now time for chapter 3 of Biography of a Teenage Heart!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Dinner's ready, get down here before it gets cold!" shouted her dad.

She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. She stared at her clock, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light in her room.

"6 o' clock, that's weird. Daddy usually starts dinner earlier" she thought to herself.

Sakura didn't think much of it. She scuttled down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Yummy, pepperoni pizza!" said Sakura. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just running late from work and I decided to pick up some pizza"

Sakura immediately dove into the box and started eating. She couldn't help but notice that her dad was eating his pizza awfully slow. There had to be something going on that he wasn't telling her. Still, she waited for him to come out with it himself. It was always the same procedure with him. He would buy pizza as bait to keep us calm and then reveal whatever he has on his mind.

It took him several minutes to spit it out, but when he did, Sakura was furious.

"You want to what?!" shouted Sakura.

" I want to start dating again. I wanted to run this by you and ask you for an opinion", explained her father.

"Why in the world would you wanna do that?" asked Sakura.

"Well it has been really quiet around the house ever since your brother went off to college. And I think it is about time I move on", answered Sakura's dad.

"Does Tori know about this?" asked Sakura.

"I called your brother today and he said he was okay with me dating. Why are you being so difficult about this ", said her father.

"But don't you care about mom? Don't you miss her?" retorted Sakura.

Tears were going down her cheeks as she tried to understand her father's logic. Sakura's head was spinning; this was all happening way too fast for her.

"Of course I miss your mother but it has been a little over a decade and I think it is about time we move on", replied her father.

Sakura felt as if she was going to faint. She tried to get up but she lost her footing and collapsed on the chair. Quickly she recovered and ran up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and found shelter under the sheets of her bed. There she cried for the second time today.

A few minutes later, Sakura's dad came in to check up on her. He decided to give her some time before he went in for his next attempt.

"Are you okay Sakura? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said her father.

No sound came from under the sheets; Sakura's dad assumed she was still not talking to him.

"Sakura, it is really hard for me to say this but with or without your approval, I'm going to start dating again. This is something I just have to do. Besides, it would be nice to have more of a woman's touch in the house" explained Sakura's father.

None of this seemed to be getting at her. Sakura's dad took a seat next to her bed, he was going to be there for a while if he wanted to get through to her.

"You really can't expect the silent treatment to work on me do you?" teased her father.

Just then he felt a cool breeze and he noticed the window was open. Hesitantly he uncovered the bed sheets only to find pillows and a note. He quickly picked it up to read what was on it. It was exactly what he had suspected.

Sakura has runaway!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like the third chapter. I'll be sure and try to update as soon as I can. But for now I think this should satisfy your hunger. Or is this merely an appetizer? There will be more to come soon. Please R&R.


	4. The Proposition

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Or do I?

Author's Note- Well, I'm bored at home and have nothing to do. So I guess I'll just update my story. Make sure to review and let me know if I should continue this fanfic. I'm honestly thinking of leaving this story alone (I will most likely continue it though). Tell me what you guys think I should do.

The runaway note did not surprise Sakura's father at all. In fact, he expected this was going to happen. Slowly, he got up off of the chair and moved toward the window. He took a quick look outside and proceeded to close the window. Next he walked up to Sakura's closet and stood by it for a moment. He could hear sniffling coming from inside the closet. Slowly, he opened the closet door and sure enough, Sakura was crouched up under all her clothing with tears falling down her cheek.

Sakura's father sat down on the floor by Sakura and attempted to wipe off her tears. Before his hand could reach her cheek though, she pulled away from him.

"Sakura, I understand you're angry, but it has been a very long time," reasoned Sakura's father.

Sakura didn't seem to listen to a word he said. She even refused to look her father in the face.

"I've got a proposition for you sweety", said her father.

Sakura's raised her head a little, signaling her father to continue.

"How about I only date a woman that you approve of? That way you have a say in this whole thing", offered Sakura's father.

Sakura still didn't seem happy with this, but at least she was going to have some authority. And besides, it would be unfair if she denied her father happiness.

"Okay, we have a deal", responded Sakura.

"Alright then, lets seal this deal with a hug", said her father.

Sakura gave her father a hug and stepped out of her mini sanctuary.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep; I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow", mentioned Sakura.

Sakura's dad walked out of the room. Sakura started digging around under her bed after she was certain her father was out of sight. After tossing a few socks across the room, she found what she was looking for. It was a small cardboard box. She held it close to her as she went to close the door of her room.

She sat on the edge of her bed and slowly opened the box. Inside was a worn out teddy bear with a tiny vest on with a nametag reading "Max". She gave it a quick hug and gently placed it on her bed. She continued rummaging through the box.

After a minute of searching through the box, she found what she was looking for. It was a small photo album with a picture of a cherry blossom on the cover. Sakura blew the dust off of it and opened it.

Inside were picture of Sakura's mother and father from before they were married. Everybody had always said that Sakura had her mother's eyes but Sakura didn't notice it until now. Slowly she kept turning the pages.

She stopped when she saw the picture of her mother holding her as a baby in the hospital. Sakura had never gotten this far through the album. Every time she would take a look at the pictures, she would stop half way and close it. It was always to depressing to look at the whole thing.

A tear escaped Sakura's eyes and fell onto the photo. Sakura quickly closed the small book and crammed everything back into the box, except for Max. She shoved it under the bed and tightly hugged the teddy bear that was given to her mother gave to her before she passed away.

"I wish you were here mom. Things would be so much better. Why'd you have to die?" thought Sakura aloud.

And she lay on her bed holding back tears till she fell asleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	5. The Second Day Is Always Better

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Or do I?

Author's Note- Hey everyone, I've decided to continue the story. I'm actually thinking of starting a new one, but not about CCS. For now though I'll just stick with this one I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I've been busy lately so please don't eat me alive Oo

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The clock read 6:00 AM. It was time for Sakura to get ready for school, but she didn't seem to notice the alarm even though she was already awake. She kept waking up in the middle on the night. She had so many nightmares in one night that after the fourth, she just decided not to go back to sleep. She chose to lie there until morning.

After about ten minutes of the alarm ringing, Sakura's father knocked on her door to wake her up. She rolled off of her bed and hit the floor hard. Sakura tried to reach the clock but couldn't reach from where she was. Instead she reached for the outlet and unplugged the clock.

She tiredly got up off of the ground and headed for the bathroom. She didn't really feel like showering right now. In fact, she didn't really feel like doing anything, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Once in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and showered.

After finishing, she dragged herself to her room to pick out her outfit. She didn't really care what she was going to wear, so she picked out a black t-shirt and black jeans.

With book bag in hand, she walked down the stairs and grabbed one of the left over slices of pizza from the fridge. She began eating it without bothering to heat it up and left for school.

The day wasn't as bright as the last; it looked as if it was going to rain. The clouds were gray and it was a little foggy.

After rounding the corner of her street, she met up with Tomoyo and Chiharu. They had an awkward look on their faces.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Chiharu.

Sakura didn't answer back. She just kept walking forward, as if avoiding the question. Tomoyo and Chiharu followed behind her. The rest of the walk was quiet and uncomfortable.

When they finally got to the school, Sakura could see a boy waving to them. She wasn't sure if it was directed to her or one of her friends, but she didn't really care.

He had black hair reaching right over his ears, which is too much hair for a boy to have according to Sakura. He had a normal build for a guy and was about 5' 9". He wore tight denim jeans and tight shirt that read, "I'm With The Band". His sneakers were nothing special but it did match with his clothes. Without even meeting the boy, Sakura had already tagged him as a punk kid.

Sakura pretended not to notice, but behind her, Tomoyo and Chiharu were giggling. Just then, Tomoyo ran ahead to greet the boy. When Sakura and Chiharu finally reached them, it was revealed that his name was Teraku, the guy Tomoyo was talking about the day before.

Seems he noticed that Sakura was having a bad day. He tried to make her laugh, but failed. It isn't that he wasn't funny, he was, but Sakura just wasn't in the mood. Instead she just stayed quiet; it made for an awkward moment.

The first bell broke the silence and they all headed off for their classes.

After homeroom, Sakura tried to run ahead to get to the gym quickly, but Syaoran quickly caught up with her and walked with her to the gym.

He tried to make conversation with her, but she was lost in her own world. When they got to the gym, the coaches separated the boys from the girls and handed out the gym clothes to those who had the money to pay for them.

After everyone was finished changing in the locker rooms, they were separated into groups. The coach's chose that they thought would make good group captains. They will be in charge of keeping their group on their toes. Soon after they proceeded to put the groups together.

Sakura was relieved but at the same time disappointed that the boys were separate from the girls. A little part inside of her was hoping to be put into Syaoran group, and another part wanted to stay as far away as possible.

The class started off with some warm-up exercises. In between exercises, Sakura took a peak at Syaoran who seemed to be doing everything with quite ease.

After all the exercises and some free time, it was already time to change for the next class.

After emerging from the locker room, Sakura saw Syaoran talking to the kid Teraku. She walked the other way to avoid them both altogether.

She headed for her next class, which was science.

It felt like the class was taking forever, but only because Sakura was sleepy and couldn't concentrate.

Sakura met up with everyone for lunch, but Syaoran wasn't at the table. She did a quick scan of the cafeteria and found Syaoran surrounded by half a dozen girls, every single one of them flirting with him. Sakura was filled with jealousy but did nothing.

After lunch, she had web design with Tomoyo and they were paired as computer partners. At first, Tomoyo just kept talking about Teraku and how cute his hair is, but she noticed that Sakura did not want to hear about that.

Tomoyo asked her what was going on, and Sakura gave in. She explained everything from what had happened with her dad to her "situation" with Syaoran (if you can even call it a situation).

Tomoyo suggested that she should talk with Syaoran let him know how she is feeling.

After class, Sakura waited with Tomoyo outside the school. They were planning on walking home together.

From behind them, they could hear a horn honking.

"Does anyone need a lift?" asked Teraku.

"Oh my gosh, you have a car?" shouted Tomoyo.

"Yup, hop in and I'll give you a ride home", offered Teraku.

Without missing a beat, Tomoyo jumped into the car.

"What kind of car is this?" asked Tomoyo.

"This is a '73 Pontiac GTO Convertible. It used to be my dad's, but he gave it to me after he bought a new car. It's in pretty good condition too", answered Teraku.

Tomoyo had him wait for Chiharu. Once she arrived, she jumped in without even asking if she could.

Teraku offered Sakura a ride, but she declined. She was planning on speaking to Syaoran as soon as possible, and if she is alone, then it will be even better.

Teraku drove off as smoke shot out of the mufflers. It seems that it wasn't in as good as a condition as he had said.

When Sakura turned around, Syaoran was waiting behind her.

"I noticed Tomoyo and Chiharu left you alone. Some friends they are", said Syaoran jokingly.

Sakura smiled for the first time today, even though it wasn't necessarily funny.

They began their walk back home. It was mostly quiet, up until Syaoran broke the silence.

"Um, Sakura, I want to tell you something. I asked Teraku to take Tomoyo and Chiharu with him so that I could talk to you in private" admitted Syaoran.

"How did you know I wouldn't go?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know; I just had a feeling. And besides, if you did go, I could always go to your house, but I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible" said Syaoran.

Sakura's stomach started turning, she couldn't begin to imagine what Syaoran had to say, but she had a pretty good idea.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you"…

Author's Note- Well, that's it for now. This chapter is a lot longer than my others. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R. I'd love to know what you guys think of my story. Oh and, FYI, the character Teraku is based on me. Just a little bit of info I thought you might want to know. Well, until next time


	6. How About Some Ice Cream?

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS or any of it's big headed characters. (Did I just say that?)

Author's Note- Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and keep working on this fanfic. Especially since my creative juices are flowing like crazy. Hopefully I didn't keep all of you waiting.

"Sakura, I wanted to ask you."

Syaoran paused, as if trying to figure out the correct way to phrase what he wanted to say.

"You know what, I'll just ask you later" said Syaoran.

Sakura didn't like being left out of the loop. She was mad at him for not saying what he was going to say; yet on the other hand, she was relieved. They continued to walk down the path to Sakura's house.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to stop and get some ice cream or something? It's on me", insisted Syaoran.

"Alright sure", answered Sakura.

They walked to the local candy and ice cream shop called Sweet Stuff. It was decorated with display after display of candies. From chocolate bon bons to candy canes, the store had everything.

At the end of the store was where the ice cream was served. There were so many different flavors that it was almost impossible to pick something out.

"So what flavor do you want Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, I'd like a some strawberry ice cream on a cone if it isn't too much trouble", said Sakura.

"Alright", replied Syaoran.

"Give me one cone with strawberry ice cream and a second one with vanilla" said Syaoran to the man over the counter.

He cashier handed the cones to Syaoran and he passed the cone to Sakura with a big smile on his face. He then paid for the cones and thanked the cashier.

Once outside, Syaoran invited Sakura to sit down at the bench outside of the store while they eat enjoy their ice cream.

Syaoran began teasing Sakura about the way she at her ice cream.

"What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. It's just the way you're eating your ice cream; you do it so neatly," answered Syaoran.

"I just don't want to make a mess, that's all", replied Sakura.

Just then a small portion of her ice cream fell on her shirt.

"You see, that is exactly what I was avoiding", said Sakura.

Syaoran quickly took out a napkin from his pocket and carefully wiped the ice cream off her shirt.

"It'll be alright. You're lucky you're wearing black", said Syaoran with a smile on his face.

Once they finished with their treats, they continued on their walk back home. The rest of the walk was quiet with the occasional attempt at small talk.

Finally, they reached Sakura house. Syaoran walked her to the door.

"Well, thanks for the ice cream and walking me home Syaoran, I really appreciate it", said Sakura.

Sakura was happy for the small amount of time she got to be with Syaoran alone, even if it was uneventful.

Sakura turned away from Syaoran and started unlocking the door.

Just then, Syaoran spun Sakura around to face him. He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura", said Syaoran.

"O-o-okay. See you tomorrow", said Sakura.

Syaoran proceeded to start walking home, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura and nearly tripped over a cat that was passing by.

Sakura opened the door to her house and waved a final goodbye to Syaoran.

Once inside, she locked the door and ran up to her room. She laid in her bed hugging the one of her many pink pillows. She was smiling from ear to ear.

Things were finally looking up for Sakura.

Author's Note- I hope all of you like what I've done so far. Please tell me what you think of it. Am I going in the right direction? Please R&R.


	7. So What Now?

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any of its characters. All except Teraku, I made him up.

Author's Note- I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but the character Teraku is based off of me. Of course something's are a bit different about him, but all his tastes will be the same as mine along with his personality.

As Syaoran turned the corner of Sakura's street, a familiar car appeared beside him, driving slowly.

"So how'd it go lover boy?" shouted Teraku over the sound of his engine, "did you tell her how you feel?"

"Well, not exactly", said Syaoran while hopping into the car.

"Well this was a total waste of my time", said Teraku, obviously annoyed.

"Now wait a second there, you got to spend time with Tomoyo. You shouldn't be complaining at all", Syaoran retaliated.

"True, true" replied Teraku.

"And besides, it wasn't a waste of time. I didn't tell her how I feel; I did better", explained Syaoran.

"Better? What can be better?" asked Teraku.

"Well, I kissed her. So I think I got the message across", said Syaoran, flashing a smile that would light a stadium.

"Dude, you should see yourself right now. You are going completely gaga over her. You are hopeless", said Teraku.

"Oh and you're going to tell me you don't feel that way about Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, of course I do, I just try not to show it. Do I show it?" asked Teraku.

"Kinda… A little… Yeah, you do", answered Syaoran.

"Darn, I could never really hide that sort of thing well", replied Teraku, "well, since you didn't exactly tell her how you feel, our mission is incomplete. I have an idea, I'll tell you when we get to my place."

Teraku pushed a few buttons on his cd player and within seconds Numb by Linkinpark could be heard from the speakers. He revved his engine and drove off to his house.

_Back at Sakura's house_

Sakura stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what had just happened, it took her a few minutes to compute it. She let out a shrill scream through the house and fell off her bed.

She dashed for the telephone and started dialing Tomoyo's number.

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the… TOMOYO!" shouted Sakura.

"Hi Sakura, what's up?" asked Tomoyo.

"You aren't going to believe what just happened", said Sakura.

She gave Tomoyo a quick summary of the events that had occurred.

"You've got to be kidding me", replied Tomoyo after Sakura finished relaying what had happened.

"So what now?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. I have to call Chiharu and tell her", said Sakura.

"No need, she's over at my house and you're on speaker phone. She's just too shocked to speak", replied Tomoyo.

"Well, then we'll just have to wait till tomorrow then", said Sakura.

Author's Note- Well, tell me what all of you think. I hope I'm going in the right direction with this. Please R&R.


	8. Tomoyo's Dilemma

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Of course except for the character Teraku.

Author's Note- Well, it seems that there is a little confusion about the character Teraku and I'd like to clear something's up. First off, the character is one that I made up. I wanted to add a little originality to the story. Second, I paired him up with Tomoyo because they both like instruments and I wanted to make a new couple. Third of all, the character is slightly based off of me, but that does not mean that I have a thing for Tomoyo (that'd be a little weird, a 17 year old guy lusting over an anime character shudders ). And last but not least, for those of you that are confused about Eriol not being paired with Tomoyo, it will be answered in this chapter. So without further hesitation, here is chapter 8.

_The next day, everybody met up outside of homeroom, but Tomoyo was nowhere to be found…_

"Sakura, I'm getting worried, Tomoyo would've told us if she wasn't coming to school today", said Chiharu.

"Well, who knows, maybe she's running late. For all we know she could be somewhere in the school", said Syaoran.

"Why don't split up and look for her then?" proposed Sakura.

"Alright, Sakura, you go with Chiharu and I'll go with Teraku. If the first bell rings before we find her then lets all just go to class alright", said Syaoran.

"Alright", chimed in everyone.

Sakura and Chiharu searched the front of the school, the library, the cafeteria, and even the parking lot.

"You know what, it can be possible that she's sick and forgot to call us", said Sakura.

"No, I doubt it", replied Chiharu.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura.

"Well, haven't you noticed Tomoyo acting a little weird?" asked Chiharu.

"Not really. I mean, maybe. I don't know", said Sakura.

"You know what I think? I think she is acting silly because of Eriol", said Chiharu.

Right before summer vacation started, Tomoyo and Eriol got into a big argument about her going to camp for the summer. Eriol didn't want to be alone for the summer and neither did Tomoyo, but Tomoyo's parents had signed her up already and she wanted to go really bad. After that, Eriol told her that if she left to camp, that it would be over between them. She told him he was being selfish and that he should start thinking about somebody other than himself. The day after that, Tomoyo expected the fight to have blown over, but apparently it didn't. She didn't hear anything from Eriol all through summer vacation. So it seems she decided to find comfort with Teraku.

Just then Sakura's phone rang.

"Hey Syaoran… What?… You found her?… Where?… We'll be right there", said Sakura.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Chiharu.

"They found Tomoyo. She was in the back of the school talking with Eriol, and Teraku isn't happy", said Sakura.

They ran as fast as they could and when they got to the back of the school, Tomoyo was trying to explain to both Eriol and Teraku what was going on. She was mostly apologizing.

It didn't take long before both Eriol and Teraku stormed out of the school.

Tomoyo was left crying on the floor.

"Come on Tomoyo, we're taking you home", said Sakura.

Her and Chiharu helped Tomoyo up and began walking her home. They figured that they could miss a day of school for this. It was an emergency after all.

Syaoran decided to go and speak with Eriol. He figured that he should at least try and reason with him.

_Half way to Tomoyo's house, Chiharu proposes that they take Tomoyo to Sakura's house instead, since there would be nobody there at that time. When they got there, Sakura took her upstairs and told her to sit on her bed and tell them what happened…_

"Well, I got a call yesterday from Eriol. He apologized to me for everything that happened and he told me that he really wanted to talk to me in person. He asked me to meet him behind the school", explained Tomoyo in between sobs, "when I got there this morning, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. But when I was about to leave, he rounded the corner and without saying a word, he gave me a hug. He had tears streaming down his face. He told me that his life just wasn't the same without me and that it wasn't right for him to shut me out the way he did. I was right about to accept his apology and explain to him everything that had gone on when Teraku and Syaoran found us. It was a mess. I feel like a horrible person now".

Tomoyo started crying again. It was obvious that she still loved Eriol, but she didn't want to hurt Teraku's feelings either.

Sakura let her rest in her bed.

_After a few hours, Sakura and Chiharu woke Tomoyo up and offered to walk her home. They began escorting her out of the house to Tomoyo's place…_

"So what do you think I should do guys?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know," answered Chiharu, "It's your decision to make. Follow your heart". (A/N: Corny I know, but I don't care)

When they rounded the corner, they could see a car parked in front of Tomoyo's house. As they got closer, they realized it was it was Teraku's. He was sitting on the hood of his car.

Teraku turned to look at Tomoyo. He didn't look too happy, but he didn't look mad either.

"How long have you been here?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, after I left this morning, I was going to go home, but I wanted to talk to you. I figured you'd go to your house immediately, but I was wrong", explain Teraku, "and I have something to tell you."

"What is it Teraku," asked Tomoyo.

Teraku had tears in his eyes now and his lips were shaking.

"I think you should go back to Eriol. I'm sure he'll be able to give you a lot more than I can," said Teraku.

Teraku was facing the other way with his hands on his head, staring at the sky.

"I'll be seeing ya," said Teraku.

He stepped into his car and drove off.

"Teraku wait!" shouted Tomoyo, but he was already too far to hear her.

Sakura could tell that this was not the way Tomoyo wanted this to be resolved. She had a bad feeling about it.

Author's Note- Well, please R&R. I really hope I'm going in the right direction with this story. I'll try to update as quickly as possible k. But I need reviews so that I can know that you all want me to continue. STOP BEING LAZY! REVIEW MY STORY! Just kidding… but not really 


	9. It Just Got Worse

Disclaimer- I do not own CCS or any of its characters. Cuz if I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Author's Note- Sorry for the extremely long wait, I've been kind of busy lately but a few days ago I got an idea for the story (I had extreme writer's block). All in all I think I'll be going in the right direction with the story.

Tomoyo threw herself to the ground and punched the dirt hard.

"How can this be happening? What did I do to deserve this Sakura", cried Tomoyo "what did I do?"

Sakura didn't answer her. It was one of those times where speaking would just make things worse. Instead she and Chiharu helped Tomoyo up off of the ground and into the house. In all the time they've known Tomoyo, they had never seen her this way.

They inched Tomoyo to the couch in the living room and sat her down.

The time it took to calm Tomoyo down felt like forever. She was still crying, but much quieter now.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I care about them both so much but I can't just pick one of them. I'd break the other's heart. What do you two think I should do?" asked Tomoyo.

Chiharu just stared silently at the ceiling, she didn't want to answer. After all, it isn't her choice to make.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura with pleading eyes.

Just as Sakura was about to reply, her cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it from her pocket and answered.

"Hi Syaoran", answered Sakura.

Sakura's face changed

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke", Sakura pleaded.

Sakura turned away from Tomoyo.

"Alright, we'll be right there", said Sakura.

She slipped the phone into her pocket slowly and just stared at Tomoyo. She was looking for the right words to say what she had just heard, but there was no easy way to say it.

"Tomoyo", started Sakura, "Teraku has gotten into a car accident. He's in the emergency room at the hospital".

"Oh god no! This has to be some type of nightmare. I'm asleep and I just have to wake up then everything will be better… I just have to wake up… I have to wake up…

Tomoyo dashed for the door but fainted before she could reach the doorknob.

_Tomoyo was nervous; she didn't recognize any of the people around her. Everyone seemed to be in their own groups and really enjoying themselves, but Tomoyo was feeling lonely._

"_Maybe I should've just stayed home", Tomoyo thought to herself._

_She wandered around blindly, trying to get used to her surroundings. Eventually she sat down under a tree. She was tired of walking around so much and needed to rest for a second. Stretching her legs out onto the ground, she took this time to take another look at her surroundings. Her eyes moved steadily through the crowd. She began to wonder what her friends were up to._

_Just then somebody tripped over her legs._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming", Tomoyo apologized._

_"It's okay; I'm the one that wasn't watching where I was going. I didn't notice you were there", said the boy._

_His backpack lay on the floor open; all of his stuff was spread around the floor. He seemed to have dropped everything but his guitar, which he had a good grip on._

_"Here, let me help you with your stuff, it's the least I could do", offered Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo picked up the various objects from the floor. There wasn't much really; a few pencils and pens, a notebook, etc. Tomoyo also noticed an extra pair of clean underwear, which he quickly shoved into his sack. He was probably hoping she hadn't seen that, so Tomoyo pretended she hadn't noticed them._

_"So um, what's your name?" asked the boy._

_"My name is Tomoyo. What's yours?" asked Tomoyo._

_"I'm Teraku", replied the young man with a smile on his face…_

Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make the next longer. Please R&R.


End file.
